Truth Be Told
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: In The truth isn't always good you learned the secrets that Flora,Tecna,& Riven had. But know while going on a adventure you learn Helia and Timmy's Secrets. They can't be as bad as Flora,Tecna,& Rivens secrets right? Maybe or Maybe Not! Read And Review. Thanks! No Flames Please!
1. The Dream

**Oh My Gosh It's Here! The sequel To The Truth Isn't Always Good! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Am I ever going to see you again?" Asked a seven year old girl with white hair and hazel eyes._

_"Of course Angie we'll see each other again" said a nine year old Timmy._

_"You promise Timmy" asked Angie_

_"Yeah I promise we will see each other again" said Timmy hugging Angie_

_"Ok and when I come back you'll do my hair like you do" she asked_

_"Yup I'll do your hair as long as you sing your song to me" Timmy said letting go of Angie_

_"Ok"she said_

_"Angelena time to go" said Eleanor (A nymph)_

_"Ok I'll miss you Timmy" she said hugging Timmy_

_"I'll miss you to my angel here take this" he said handing her a neckale it was yin yang._

_"Why?" she asked "because it will protect you and give you good luck" he said_

_"Ok I'll always wear it good bye Timmy" she said as she went through the portal._

_"Bye angel" he whispered_

/Dream Ends/

"Uh" Timmy woke with a start

"Weird I haven't had that dream in a while" he said to himself

When he got out of bed he saw the calendar today was the day.

**Who is Angelena?**

**How dose Timmy know her?**

**Find Out On The Next Truth Be Told!**


	2. The Trip

**_Please don't hate me but sorry its so short. i promise the next one will be longer._**

* * *

The guys packed up the ship. And then picked up the girls.

"So how long till we reach alor?" asked Layla.

"It's about a five hour trip." Timmy said.

Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry we'll be there in no time." said Brandon.

5 hours later.

"We have entered the alor stratosphere." said Timmy.

"Good now how bout we land?" asked Riven.

"Good idea..." Timmy started but got cut off by the ship spinning.

"Ahh!" everyone screamed.

"What's going on?" yelled Stella.

"I don't know hold on let me try to fix It." Timmy said pushing buttons.

Then the ship got back to normal.

"What happened?" asked Musa.

"I don't know." said Timmy.

"That's what happened," said Helia pointing out the ship window.

When everyone looked they saw…


	3. Arrival And Dreams Of The Unknown

**Hello heres a longer chapter.**

**Also I would Like if people didn't Bash my story.**

**So Please follow the saying 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything'**

**Please and Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Winx Club (Sadly)**

**And this chapter gose out to cheekymonkey2106!**

**On With Chapter 3!**

* * *

**_Recap!_**

"_What happened?" asked Musa._

"_I don't know." said Timmy._

"_That's what happened," said Helia pointing out the ship window._

_When everyone looked they saw…_

* * *

They Looked and saw luesa.

"What how did that bitch get out of jail?" asked Stella.

"I don't know but looks like we have to handle her so the guys can land the ship." said Bloom.

"Ok let's do it," said Layla.

"Ready ok." said Bloom.

"Magic winx!"

Then they all transformed.

"Ok you girls be careful." said Sky.

"We will just find a place to land the ship." said Musa.

"Ok girls let teach this bitch not to mess with the winx." said Layla.

Then they flew out the door Timmy opened.

"Ok let's land." said Timmy.

They guys went to land the ship while the girls fought Luesa.

The circled her.

"Oh you winx think you're so smart well take this darkness mirages." she yelled shooting at Musa.

Musa dodged it.

"Let see how you like this solar flare." Stella yelled shooting at luesa but it missed.

"This is getting boring," Luesa said.

"Yes I agree sonic fire." Bloom and Musa yelled doing a convergence.

The attack hit her.

"Ahh you brats I'll get you. You haven't seen the last of me." Luesa said as she disappeared.

"Let's find the guys." said Musa.

They agreed and went looking and shortly found them.

"This is alor?" asked Stella.

"Yup," said Nabu.

"It looks dead." said Bloom.

It's true it looked like the whole planet was burned to the ground.

"It looks so sad, said Layla.

"It dose but were have to keep moving." said Helia.

"Yeah Helia's right the caves of destiny are that way." Timmy said pointing north.

"Ok but first let set up camp for tonight." said Riven.

"Your right." said Timmy.

They all set up camp. All the girls slept with their boyfriends.

The only ones sleeping alone were Timmy and Helia. But that didn't mean they weren't thinking of their sleeping girlfriends.

_/Helia's Dream/_

_He and Flora were in the forest at their wedding._

_He was wearing a black tux with a green tie._

_He looked around and the specialists were standing next to him._

_And the winx were standing across and flora was walking down the aisle._

_She was wearing a medium white gown with green and a green rose in the middle._** (Pic on Profile)**

_When she got to the altar she smiled at him and he smiled back._

_He leaned over "your beautiful Flora." he said._

"_Thank you you're very handsome." she said giggling._

"_Now Helia Knightly do you take Flora Lynfea to be your loftily wedded wife in sickness and in health, in richer and in poor, and in life and death?" asked the priest._

"_I do." said Helia holding floras hand._

"_Flora Lynfea do you take Helia Knightly to be your loftily wedded husband in sickness and in health, in richer and in poor, and in life and in death?"_

"_I do." she said._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." the priest said._

_Then they both leaned in for a passionate kiss._

_/End of Dream/_

Helia slept with a big smile on his face.

_/Timmy's Dream/_

_It was him and Tecna playing video games in his dorm._

"_Oh you're gonna lose." she said with a cocky smile._

"_Oh yeah we'll see." he said._

_Just then Timmy's guy blasted Tecna's._

_And Timmy won._

"_I told you I would win." he said holding Tecna in his arms._

"_Yeah yeah you beaten me like twice out of all the other times we've played." she said smugly._

"_Ok I got lucky." he said smiling down at her._

"_Yup but you won a prize," she said._

_He looked confused. "What'd I win?" he asked._

"_This" she said as she captured his lips with her own._

_He put his hand around her waist pulling her closer._

_Soon he felt her nip at his lower lip and he parted his lips Deeping the kiss._

_And there tongues danced with one another. Soon they parted and there was this fog._

_And Tecna started to fade until she was gone._

"_Tecna what's going on?" Timmy said._

"_Timmy you need to help them." said a Mysterious Voice._

"_Who's there?" he asked surrounded by darkness._

"_Don't worry I'm here to help. Now listen you must save the fairies of technology and nature. If you do not soon they will be at the point when they will never wake." said the determined, kind, gentle, and familiar voice._

"_By how and how long do I have?" Timmy asked._

"_Don't worry Timmy all will be answered at the caves of destiny I will see you then." the voice said fading._

"_No wait who are you?" he asked yelling._

_/Dream Ends/_

Timmy jumped up.

"Whoa I need to find out who that is." he thought.

He looked around to see everyone else sleeping.

He stood up "Sorry guys I have to find it on my own." he whispered before turning and walking away from everyone.

* * *

**Oh no timmy's going by himself?**

**what's gonna happen?**

**who was talking to timmy in his dreams?**


	4. Finding Timmy

Nobody's POV

The gang started to wake up. Eventually someone noticed Timmy was gone.

"Hey where did Timmy go?" Riven asked as he looked around he saw a few mountains and everyone else but no Timmy.

"I don't know." said Sky.

"Wait look I found something." Stella said holding a piece of paper.

"He let me see." Helia said taking it.

"It says _'Guys I went off on my own to find the caves of destiny. Please let me do this it's very important to me. I know you guys will catch up soon so see yeah soon. From, Timmy'._

"Oh great Timmy went off on his own let go maybe we can still catch him." Riven said running ahead.

Timmy's POV

With Timmy.

I kept walking through trees and up this mountain. I'm almost at the top when I slip I start falling down.

Then next thing I know I'm being carried through air. When I look up I see Musa.

We landed and everyone was there "Timmy are you nuts you could've been killed." Layla said.

"Sorry it just I wanted to do this on my own." I said.

"Yeah well don't." Nabu said,

"Ok now that were all together let's start climbing." Brandon said.

Nobody's POV

So they started climbing they finally reach the top. But when they do it's not a happy sight.


	5. Friend Or Foe?

_Recap_

_So they started climbing they finally reach the top. But when they do it's not a happy sight._

* * *

Nobody's POV

The top of the mountain was on fire. The fire was scorching the ground the plants everything.

And the one who did it was luesa. She was there waiting for them.

Bloom's POV

When we got to the top luesa was setting everything on fire.

"Well hello about time you got here" luesa said smirking

"Ok everyone attack luesa and I'll put the fire out ok" I said making a plan

"Ok"everyone said

They went forward and attacked while I put the fire out.

"Fire Return To Me" as I said that all the fire came to me.

Nobody's POV

When they were fighting luesa. All of a sudden there was this fog like mist.

"What's this" luesa said feeling extremely weak

"My powers" luesa screamed

"What's going on" Stella asked

Then the fog cleared the stood a girl.

She look young she was wearing a white dress and a white robe.

She had white hair and hazel eyes.

Everyone stared in awe. Except Timmy who's eyes were wide.

"Luesa you must leave now" the girl said with determination in her voice.

"I must leave you must leave Evil" she started but got cut off by the girl

"Heaven's deception" she yelled then a bright white light shot out at luesa.

She screamed with pain then disappeared.

Then she turned to the group.

"Hello everyone I'm..." she started but got cut off by Timmy

"Angelena?"

Sorry its short!


End file.
